


coffee shop? no tea room

by lordofthunders



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, I just hate him, I'm Sorry, IKEA, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, actually beta read for once, coffee shop au but make it a tearoom, i have work tomorrow i should be asleep, i really need a nap, it's like a playground for adults, lets just roll with it, odin is always a terrible father in my fics, sleep? who is she, thank you avery too, thank you noah for the help, why are all my fics thor centric, yes IKEA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthunders/pseuds/lordofthunders
Summary: freshly out of a job, thor needs something to keep him busy, when an ad pops up on facebook about a tearoom needing new staff. well, you only live oncea thorbruce coffee shop au but make it a tearoom and english
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. facebook ads are the way to go nowadays kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> so uh hi! i recently got a new job (yay me!) and to celebrate i thought i would write a fic about it because why not! i hope you enjoy this fic <3 (if you need anything clearing up comment below and i will clear it up!)  
> this chapter isn't beta read because i wanted to post it now so apologies if anything's messy!!

It was just a simple ad on Facebook,

‘Now hiring, staff member needed at Widow’s tea room, no experience needed, send CV to widowshiring@widowstearoom.com’

Recently out of a job, Thor had a mounting pile of bills, rent and loans to pay back surely he could just work here until he was back on his feet? At least he would be able to make a mean cup of coffee after this.

With a shaky breath he sent his email, hoping and praying it would materialise into something so he could get out of this mess.

A week passed, and as Thor was applying for a third loan, an email popped up in his inbox

_‘Hi Thor! Your CV looks really good! Would you mind coming in for a chat sometime this week, to see what you’re like as a person?  
Yours, Bruce’_

_‘Hi Bruce! I can come in on Wednesday if that’s ok with you? Around Midday? Yours, Thor’_

_‘Hi Thor! Sounds amazing! See you Wednesday, Bruce’_

Wednesday came around, and a nervous Thor was surrounded by a pile of clothes on his bedroom floor. He didn’t know whether to treat this as an interview, a friendly chat, or a personality check. In the end, he went with a polo shirt and jeans, casual but not formal, the right balance.

He turned into the driveway and saw a line of people snaking around the car park, a variety of ages, spanning from babies in buggies to pensioners holding hands, deeply in love from the day they met. Thor nearly turned around, there’s way too many people here, maybe for the best he turn around, wait till another day, or wait until it was quieter, or just leave all together. He sucked in a breath, and pulled his car into the last remaining space, and joined the back of the ever-growing queue, when his phone buzzed with an email,

‘Hi Thor! When you get here, jump to the front of the queue, it may not look like it but I’m on my break if you want to have a chat now! Yours, Bruce’

A few dirty looks and murmurs followed Thor as he left the queue and walked towards the door, first day at school nerves starting to kick in, only it wasn’t his first day at school, it was an interview that could either save him or leave him in too much debt to recover from.

He entered the tearoom and was confronted by a man wearing a purple shirt, who motioned for him to sit down.

“You must be Thor! Come sit down, want a coffee? Tea?” This must be Bruce.  
“I’m fine thanks, are you sure you want to do this? You guys seem awfully busy.”  
“Oh no, this is fine. Someone tweeted that John Boyega was here and naturally everyone wants to see him, he’s not here by the way.” Bruce laughed; a heart-warming infectious laugh that immediately makes you feel great. “So,” He started, “Do you work well under pressure?”  
“Well, my dad was my boss, does that count?” Thor still had memories of his dad yelling at him for not doing calculations right, it wasn’t his fault maths wasn’t his strong point.  
“That must have been terrible! That counts then, have you ever worked at a coffee shop before?”  
“Well, I’m in between jobs at the moment so I’m looking for something that can tide me over.”  
“That works for me, most of our employees are at uni so won’t be here most of the time, so we need someone to fill the gaps they’ve left! I know this is a bit short notice, but can you start tomorrow? Thursdays are pretty slow so I can show you the ropes and how to use the coffee machine.”  
“I can do tomorrow 100%, is there any forms I need to fill in at all? You can email them to me, and I can just send them back once I’ve filled them out.”  
“I can do that, see you tomorrow!” Bruce stood up, and held out his hand for Thor to shake, and with a handshake, helped Thor get through the growing crowd outside the door, and to his car.

Thor drove away that day feeling the best he had since he lost his job.


	2. the first day’s always the worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s thors first day!! hope it goes better than my first day lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m posting this at school off my phone so sorry if the spacings is weird!!
> 
> i can make americanos and hot chocolates now i’m getting better at using the coffee machine!!

Thursday came around, and Thor pulled into the car park at about 6:30, after a restless night beforehand, tossing and turning while trying to go to sleep, stressing about the next day. He pushed open the door to the tearoom, to be greeted with Bruce nursing a coffee, sat scrolling through Instagram.

“Thor! You’re here early!” Bruce erupted in the biggest smile Thor had seen in months, finally happy to have someone happy to see him. “Do you want a coffee?”  
“I’d love one thanks; can you show me how to make a latte?”

Two hours later, Bruce had gone through two whole bags of coffee beans as he was showing Thor how to make different coffees, and having Thor repeat them all so he could do it with his eyes closed. They had had a laugh and a joke, as at one point Thor spilt the milk everywhere so they had to clean that up, and both of them said ‘don’t cry over spilt milk’ at the same time. Bruce had also quizzed Thor about the different types of cake they had on offer, as well as the table layout because “There’s nothing worse than taking food to one table knowing it should have gone somewhere else.”  
Bruce stepped over to the door, looked over at Thor,

“You ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be.”  
\----------------------  
As the last customers left, Thor turned and looked at Bruce. The last few hours had passed like seconds, the two of them working fluently side by side, like they had grown up together, not met the day before.

“Well, what can I say? You did amazing today; how often would you like to work here?  
“Can I work full time? I have nothing else to do otherwise.” It was more of a case of getting Thor out of his house, out of the place where he had no control of anything, to somewhere where he had control and could actually enjoy himself.  
“Absolutely! Welcome to the team! I’m going to stay behind and clean if you want to stay, but you can leave if you want to, it’s up to you.”  
“I don’t mind staying to clean if you need the help.”  
“Perfect, cloths and spray are behind the coffee machine, brooms are below the stairs and the dishwasher is in the kitchen. If you need help just give me a shout.”

It took the two of them half an hour to tidy up the tearoom, and a further hour of “HOW HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN _ATTACK THE BLOCK_? IT IS A BRITISH MASTERPIECE!” “I’M SORRY I MISSED OUT ON THE BRITISH MASTERPIECE I WAS A BROKE UNI STUDENT WHEN IT CAME OUT I HAD BARELY ENOUGH MONEY FOR A MACCIES LET ALONE A CINEMA TICKET” for them to decide that Bruce was going to stay behind at work the next day and show Thor _Attack the Block_ and get his opinions on the British masterpiece.  
Thor drove away from work that day, a feeling in his body that he hadn’t felt in way too long.

Joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos appreciated!!   
> if you want to see anything in this let me know!! i have no plan whatsoever so just comment it!!


	3. some things always return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone from thor’s past makes an appearance and we get fluff because i was in a good mood when writing that part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! sorry for the delay on this chapter i’ve been swamped with school work (can someone tell my school i need a break) 
> 
> this is a chapter i needed to get out my system as i’ve had a bad week so i used this as my escape, sorry if any bits are strange i’ll clear it up if you need me to.
> 
> anyways enjoy this long chapter and i’m posting this at school off my phones so sorry if the layout is weird :)

_BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEP_  
“THOR TURN THAT BLASTED ALARM OFF NOW.” Thor’s ex boss and father shouted into his room, deafening Thor for the second time that morning. He pulled himself out of bed, and as he opened his door, he felt his cheek sting.

Thor slumped to the ground, coughing, trying to get air back into his lungs before he really did pass out. He looked up at his father, whose eyes had been taken over by some demon, who whispered to him

“If you’re not out this house by tomorrow morning, I will throw you out myself, you pathetic piece of a human being. No wonder why I fired you, you can’t even work a blasted alarm clock.” He spat at Thor, who could only look at his dad in disbelief.

Thor pulled himself up from the floor and into his room, desperately trying to find clothes to wear that day. He hastily left the house, and ran to his car, tears collecting on his shirt like a salty lake, never to be swam in.

“Hey Thor, you ok? You look a little shaken.” Of course, Bruce would see if Thor was ok, he was his boss after all.  
“Yeah, I’m good, just had a couple of family issues this morning, nothing to worry about.”  
“The bruising on your face and your tear stained shirt say otherwise.”  
“Well,

\--THREE MONTHS AGO--

The cubicle walls were getting closer and closer.  
He could feel it.

Tighter and tighter.

Like a boa constrictor, squeezing the life out of him.

His father's voice sounding a million miles away, gentle yet stern. 

His tie feeling tighter and tighter around his neck, an uncomfortable strip of fabric.

An office job was not for him, but as Odin’s son. He was expected to carry on the family business, but he didn’t want to.

“Dad, let me just say something.”

Odin’s voice came closer and closer, feeling a lot more like home.

“Sure, what is it son?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

Odin flew into a fiery rag, hitting things off Thor’s walls and desk, screaming bloody mary about how disappointed he was in Thor, and how he was being disrespectful to him as he built this company from the ground and “YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL I EVEN GAVE YOU THIS JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. NOW”

Thor didn't really remember the rest of that day, he knew he spent the night at a friend’s house but couldn’t place who. 

His father made him pay rent after that, inflating it every month until he couldn’t pay it anymore.

\---PRESENT DAY---

“My dad and I have never got along and three months ago it hit a head and he’s just been terrible with me since, hence the bruising. Is it ok if I leave early today? I have to go pack up my stuff at my dads as he kicked me out.”

“Do you have a safe place to sleep?”

“My car? I’ll just crash at a friend’s place, it’s ok.”

“No. No it isn’t. We’ll close up early today and move your stuff over to my place. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

The day went on as normal, with Bruce and Thor working in harmony, helping each other with complicated orders (“Who has a vanilla shot in a flat white?”) to gossiping about Karens (“She asked for a skinny decaf vanilla latte at 107 degrees? I didn't pass science but surely that's above boiling temperature?”) discussing more British masterpieces (“Out of Shaun of the Dead, The World’s End and Hot Fuzz which is your favourite?” “Honestly I can’t choose, I love all of them”). By the end, they didn’t feel like coworkers, they felt like friends. However, all of that was about to change.

“So this is where you disappeared off to then, a measly little coffee shop?” 

It was Odin.

“Uh, yes it is actually, but it’s a tearoom. I’m going to kindly ask you to leave, because this glass jug I’m holding would look really good smashed on your head right now.” 

Thor turned, eyes wide. No one had ever stuck up for him before, and he’d known Bruce for way less than he’d known anyone else.

“That’s a threat. You come in here, and not only insult the tea room that I own and have owned for years now, you insult my co worker, who not only is my best worker, but has also been kicked out by you. Now, leave or I will make you leave.”

“You’re making the wrong choice. See where all your money goes now.” Odin left, slamming the door behind him. 

Thor turned to Bruce, “No one’s ever stuck up for me before, let alone someone sticking up for me in front of my dad. He’ll destroy you, you know. He’ll strip you of every penny you own. He’s ruthless, you’ll need a good lawyer.”

“Well, I have security cameras and everyone in here is a witness, so that counts for something I guess.”

The rest of the day went smoothly, and as promised, they closed up early and drove over to Thor’s, Bruce following behind Thor with a van, so they could load his things into it.

“Think of the good reasons why you’re moving out, it’s less travel to work! And we can carshare so it’s better for the environment!” Bruce was full of good reasons for moving out, clearly trying to steer the mood to a lighter, more happy one than the one they were about to enter.

Thor pulled into the driveway for the last time, and pulled out his key. He unlocked the house and entered, having no idea where to start. Luckily, Bruce had all the ideas.

“So we start in one room, take everything out, box it and then move onto the next one. Then, if there’s anything you want to throw you can do it now.”

As Thor didn’t own many things outside his room the process went quickly. As they entered his room, Thor stopped.

Time seemed to stand still. Voices sounded millions of miles away, his eyes focused on the floor, the very floor he was gasping for breath mere hours earlier. Bruce grasped Thor’s arms, looked him dead in the eye,

“This is the last time you ever have to go in here. I can go in and put everything in boxes and we can sort it out when we get to my place. Or, we could go in together and do it, and if you feel uncomfortable at any point you can go into the van and blast music until I’m done, then we can say good riddance to this place. I mean, who chose the decor? The walls do not match the carpet and don’t get me started on the curtains.”

Thor laughed, Bruce was like the brother he never had, the supportive friend that would always be there for you, no one had ever, ever treated him like this.

“I’d like to do this with you, is that ok?”

Bruce smiled, “For sure! Where should we start?”

They slowly started to sort it out, placing everything from funko pops to flowers to books to photo frames into boxes, slowly removing any trace of Thor from the room. They were sorting out Thor’s wardrobe (“Is that a school blazer?” “Yeah, that’s what we wore at school, they were horrid things, they had loads of pockets but they weren’t very flexible. Definitely bin that.”) when a soft meow came out from behind Thor’s bed.

“You never told me you had a cat!”  
“I don’t.”  
“Then who’s cat is that?”

The cat in question crawled out from its hiding spot, skinny and clearly ill. It crept over to Thor, and started clawing at his leg. 

“Oh, that’s my brother's cat.”  
“Your brother has a cat? What’s its name?”  
“I don’t think it has one, poor thing”  
“Why don’t you bring it with you? It’s very clearly ill and I’m guessing you’ll treat it better than your brother?”  
“Oh I will, there’s no doubt about that. I’m going to call it Solo, because they’re obviously alone.”

Thor found Solo a box, and carefully put Solo in the van once they’d finished clearing Thor’s room. 

“Is there anything you want to do before you leave? One last little revenge on your family?”  
“There is actually.”

Thor grabbed some paint from a box and painted on the wall, 

‘Thanks for nothing you abusive piece of shit I had to call my father for my whole life. Rot in hell.’

They drove away, and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say i can make lattes and mochas now! i’m getting more confident with the machine now lol
> 
> yes the cat is called solo. not inspired by han solo at all ;)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated, let me know how your day was!


	4. and they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god they were roommates
> 
> *tw/cw -mentions of child abuse and an abusive family member killing* (did i do this right?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks head out from behind curtain* hey!
> 
> sorry for not updating in so long, nothing is going right at the moment so i've only just been able to write, if anyone wants to know, long story short covid cases in my year rose too high now i'm off school for two weeks, and doing online lessons, and i broke my laptop so this month isn't the best, but trump's out and my laptop is fixed! 
> 
> there is a brief description of child abuse in this chapter, and description of an abusive family member too. i can always change it if necessary.

They pulled up to Bruce’s apartment, a cosy little flat in the middle of a towering block, miles away from the town centre and the cafe, but close enough to feel like they were in the action.

They climbed the stairs as the elevator wasn’t working, holding Solo and Thor’s essentials, the rest of his things in the van, to be brought out at the weekend.

“So, this is my place, it’s small but it’s home.” Bruce opened the door, and Thor was greeted with a quaint apartment, with a kitchen diner off to one side, a living room with a widescreen tv nestled in the corner, and a corridor that he assumed led to a bedroom.

He placed his boxes on the floor, and let Solo out. 

“Does your place allow pets?”  
“It’s our place now buddy, and yes, I give my landlord cakes every week and she pays my bills, and she also loves cats so she’ll be fine with it!”   
“Do you want me to pay rent? I have some money in my savings, enough to cover this month”  
“Don’t worry about it! I’ll pay this month, then we can figure something out, trust me.”

Thor had only known Bruce for a few days but he trusted him more than anyone he had ever met.

“Is it ok if you sleep on the sofa? We can go to IKEA this weekend and get you a bed, I have a spare room we can fix up to be a bedroom, it’s a bit of a squeeze but you’ll fit in, don’t worry.”  
“The sofa’s fine, I’ve slept in worse”  
“Worse than a sofa?”  
“You have no idea.”

They went into the kitchen and Bruce turned on the oven and went over to the freezer,

“Are you ok with frozen pizza for dinner? I haven’t had the chance to go on a supermarket run yet this week.”  
“Pizza’s fine.”

Bruce heated up the pizzas and they sat down at the kitchen table.

“So,” Bruce asked, “where have you slept that’s worse than the sofa?”  
“A number of places actually, the floor, the attic, my car, but I think the worst was definitely outside in the garden.”  
“Outside in the garden?”  
“It was raining and my dad was being a dick and he locked me out because I got home late from handing my CV around to places looking for a job and I had to sleep in the garden, and when I woke up I was in the hospital because my mum woke up early and saw me on the floor outside so she called an ambulance because I had hypothermia. Nearly lost my fingers because of it.”  
“Shit man, if there’s anything I can do to bring your dad to justice, let me know. I have a law degree.”  
“If you have a law degree, why aren’t you a lawyer?”  
“Didn’t get on well with my boss and he fired me, but that was the inspiration to open the tearoom, in spite I named it after the firm, and trademarked it because they didn’t and they had to change the name of their firm because of it. I’m very good at petty revenge if you ever need it.”  
“Why did you become a lawyer?”  
“My dad was a shitbag like yours but he abused me and my mum, so we ran away one night but he killed her when he found us, we thought we were safe but we weren’t, so he got custody of me, and when I ran away myself I got a law degree and represented myself in court, and the bastard got 15 years, and that in it’s own was the best revenge I’ve ever got.”  
“I guess we’re childhood trauma buddies then.”  
“I guess you’re right”

Thor glanced at the clock, pizza forgotten.

“Shit, it’s 2am!”  
“Is it really? Well, on that note, I’m going to go to bed, will you be ok here? I think I have some food for Solo, there should be some tuna in the cupboard there.”  
“Good night Bruce.”  
“Good night, Thor.”

Thor got his things out his box and got ready for bed, reminiscing on the past week.

This was the nicest anyone had been to him for ages.

It was only natural he got a crush on him.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise the next update won't take as long! also i can do pretty much every coffee now its exciting


	5. i'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thrift shopping and new ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii!!
> 
> this chapter came about quicker than i thought! thanks to togallifreywego for suggesting i write this! anyone else have the urge to run away and run a cafe? just me? anyway enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> ps....have a good day/afternoon/night! you are all loved and valid here <3

Thor awoke the next morning to a sleepy Bruce shuffling around his, no, _their_ kitchen, attempting to make breakfast, and pouring cereal out the box with gritted teeth, trying not to wake Thor up.

"Morning," Thor said, Bruce dropping the box of cereal in shock, "how did you sleep?"  
"I slept ok, how about you?"  
"Better than I've ever slept."  
"Really? Well, that's a change. I've had an idea, I want your opinion."  
"Sure, go ahead."

Bruce looked around, still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes and opened them wide, pulling himself together.

"What do you think of turning the tearoom into a second hand bookstore with a cafe? I've always wanted to do it but could never find the time, or the inspiration. I saw your room, it looked exactly how I imagined it, exposed brickwork with shelves running around it, stuffed with books."  
"I love the idea. Now, what about remodelling the tearoom, having the upstairs as a cosy seating area, we could let groups rent it for an hour and they could use it, think knit and natter groups, and have the downstairs a bookstore, with a corner dedicated to the tearoom? We may have to extend the back a little to have enough room, and have chairs and tables near there, but having armchairs and beanbags littered around the place, giving it a homely vibe?"  
Bruce smiled, "I knew you'd be good, you've clearly missed your calling as an interior designer."  
"Trust me, this is all from the top of my head."

The duo ate breakfast and got ready to go out, Thor wearing dungarees and a thick jumper because they were comfy, Bruce wearing his usual purple shirt, but adding a cream knitted jumper because "Thor, it's cold!"   
"No Bruce, it's November. It's like being in a freezer!"   
and they drove to the nearest charity store, and went over to the books.

"How many do we need? I don't want to take all of them, and how many shops should we go to?"  
"Take about fifteen. Considering today is an unofficial day off, we could hit up multiple, we've got the time."  
They went to the till, paid (Bruce insisted, "I have a company card!" "Bruce, that's your credit card.") and left, carrying the books in a box the person behind the counter gave them, as thank you for buying all the books, and a gift card for coffee from the tearoom.

They spent the whole day driving round all the charity shops near them, buying books and a few other things (Bruce seemed to want to buy every single mug, using the excuse that all the mugs in the tearoom were cracked, Thor buying a couple of pairs of trousers, many jumpers and a few jackets, as he didn't bring many clothes suitable for the winter) and ended their day back at the tearoom, piling the boxes of boxes in a corner and sitting on the old, cracked sofa at the back of the tearoom, sketching plans of what they wanted it to look like. They went into the kitchen and made dinner, and kept planning, calling a few good friends of Bruce's, who were builders, to get quotes, and arguing about whether they should go to IKEA to buy shelves or make them themselves, deciding on IKEA. 

They lose track of time for the second day in a row, finally returning home late, and practically collapsing on the sofa. Thor sat, sprawled on the sofa, reminiscing on the day, replaying every moment that happened, and enjoying every second of it. 

Some days are terrible, they grind you down and make you feel useless and a waste, but there's always a good day to counteract the bad, that builds you back up, makes you feel useful and helps you forget the bad day.

And what a good day it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now ive gone back over it the whole november cold thing doesn't make any sense but will i change it? no.


	6. what's that coming over the hill...is it new neighbours? it's new neighbours!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thor has a nightmare and we meet the neighbours!
> 
> bonus point if you can guess the reference in the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i am so sorry for not updating for so long! i'll explain why at the end but i hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!

_"You'll never be a son to me!" Odin screamed at the top of his lungs, face reddening at the effort going into his screams. "You have never been my son," he looked Thor directly into his eye, "and you will never-_

"Thor, Thor buddy wake up, it's ok, he can't find you, you're safe."  
Thor looked around, confused. His eyes lay on a panic stricken Bruce, holding Thor's hand, gently stroking it. He caught eyes with Thor and smiled.

"You ok buddy? I came in and you were screaming, your body was curled up so tight I was worried you'd crushed something."  
"I'm ok, it happens sometimes."  
"Sometimes?! You need therapy, you have some deep pent up issues."  
"Maybe another time, is the hot water on? I'm going to have a shower, then we should get to the tearoom, we need to start building!"  
"Thor I walk in on you screaming your lungs out and you don't even care? Thor as your boss I'm worried about you. Take today off."  
"Bruce. I. Am. Fine. I've dealt with this before. And as your _employee_ ," Thor said sarcastically, "I can come in and work today."  
"Half a day. Go home at 12."  
"Fine. I might go to IKEA, pick up a bed."  
"Good plan."

Thor stepped in the shower, hot water washing away all the bad thoughts from last night. He'd dealt with nightmares before, but this one felt different. Maybe it was the sofa. They were always worse when he slept anywhere apart from a bed. He felt bad for how he treated Bruce too, he shouldn't have taken his anger out on his boss, let alone his only friend.

They drove to the tearoom in silence, even the radio was turned off. As they pulled in, Thor turned to Bruce,  
"I'm sorry about earlier by the way."  
"Don't apologise. We all have bad mornings, I just caught you unaware.  
" Thank you, wait, who's that?"

A family stood in the car park, the man and the woman looking at a tablet, the daughter, who looked around 16, sat scrolling through her phone, oblivious to the arguing happening mere centimeters away from her. They looked like a nice family, one that spends a lot of money and tips well, and don't complain about their orders if they're wrong. 

Bruce pulled the car into the 'employees only' spot, which they really needed to signpost, and turned the engine off. They both got out their car and went over to the family.

"Hi, so we're actually closed for renovations at the moment, so we aren't selling anything, but feel free to have a walk around the grounds!"   
The man stood up, and held out his hand to Bruce,  
"Hi, I'm Scott, we just moved in next door, we run a computer repair store, and we just wanted to get to know our neighbours! This is my wife, Hope, and our daughter, Ava."  
"I'm Bruce, and this is Thor. I own this place, and Thor works here, we're going in to have a look at the building work, if you want to come have a look?"  
"Sure thing! We have a meeting at the school down the road at half 1 to get Ava a place so we have plenty of time!"

Thor unlocked the door, and held it open for everyone. Bruce was a natural showman, describing everything they wanted to do and how they were going to do it in a way that sounded entertaining even to him, and he was the one who drew it all out. Scott seemed pretty happy, saying his friend Luis would love having a place selling coffee so close, and that they were all sick of instant coffee all the time and that they would get plenty of business, Hope nodding along, adding comments onto Scott, but also describing what they did in great deal, and steering Ava away from the books, as she was looking through them, eyes hungry for a read. Thor pulled Ava aside, and showed her a book, _The Disappearance Boy_.

"This was my favourite book when I was your age," Thor remembered bringing the book home, after finding it in lost property at school, and reading it so much pages started to fall out. He still has the book, but he stitched the pages back together as the cover had fallen off, "Take it. We have plenty here." Ava looked up at Thor, delicately pulled the book out his hand and curled up on a nearby chair and started reading. The image made Thor smile, how many kids nowadays actually read? 

The other group came down from their tour, business opportunities fully discussed, with Scott and Hope's company supplying computers in return for coffee.

“Hey Ava, you ready to go?” Hope, the ever adoring mum glanced over at her daughter, seeing the book is her hands.  
“Oh, don’t worry about that, I gave it to her, she can have it.” Thor stuttered, caught in the act.  
“I was wondering, how old are you Ava?” Bruce asked, something making his mind go.  
“I’m 16”  
“Would you like a job once this opens up again? I’m looking for new staff who are passionate about books, and you’d be perfect! Hope and Scott, is this ok?”  
“Yes, it’s ok.” Scott replied.  
“I’ll be in touch!” Bruce said. 

The family left, Thor turning to Bruce

“Are you really looking for new staff?”  
“I am actually, seeing as it’s just you and me here as everyone else has gone back to uni.”  
“Good point.”

The duo worked for the next few hours, building shelves and a new coffee counter, and starting to stack books up on said shelves, when they encountered a problem.

They had no shelves.

They were just stacking boxes. 

A sigh escaped Bruce’s lips as the realisation hit him.

They would have to go to IKEA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! again, so sorry i haven't updated since november, life's been pretty crazy due to covid (and catching it) and school and exams and work that i haven't really had a chance to write but i finally had a chance! i'd like to thank cosmiclokis and togallifreywego for inspiration for this chapter as well as keeping me sane so thank you two <3
> 
> also can we talk about wandavision?? i have fallen into the deep end with fan theories and the episodes and the plot twists?? ***SPOILER*** wanda needs therapy i'll tell you now she's spiralled out of control further than i did in december (i'm totally fine now don't worry)
> 
> so yeah, i might update this soon i might not but i'm back in school soon so expect some form of update when i go back as i'll have time to write, so stay safe until then! <3, lordofthunders

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are welcome!! i apologise if none of this makes sense <3


End file.
